


The Unexpected Guest

by Matcha_Waitin_For



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha_Waitin_For/pseuds/Matcha_Waitin_For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne could never say she had ever been lonely. She has always had someone there: Asgore, Gerson, Papyrus, Alphys. All the great friends she had made on her journey as Head of the Royal Guard. Now, that part of her life is over and she has finally found some normality in her life with Alphys. She couldn't have been happier. That is, until her new life is interrupted by a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know much about how this website works and this will be my first attempt at writing fanfiction for the public!  
> ...and not just in my private journals...( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)  
> I hope you enjoy it! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The silence was thicker than the spaghetti sauce that was boiling on the stove.

“U-uhm…Undyne….?” Alphys spoke up, her yellow claws rubbing together nervously. Her girlfriend had been strangely quiet when she had come back from her early morning jog.

“H-huh? Oh…sorry, Alphy…” Undyne murmured, scratching the back of her head. “I should… start on the noodles…” Getting up from her place, Undyne went over to the stove and turned the flame on to a moderate heat. Once it had begun to boil, she gently (lazily) placed the noodles into it.

“Undyne…” Alphys frowned, thrown off by her girlfriend’s deflated attitude. It was worse than her and Napstablook in a room alone together (which was a rather depressing time for them). Undyne glanced at her, obviously distracted. “Undyne…W-what’s wrong? You’re obviously…well, depressed?”

“Uhm… I-I got a letter today…” Undyne admitted, leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossing. Her eyes seemed focused on some faraway place.

“W-what was it? Another letter from the embassy? O-or is it Asgore again…?”

“No… It’s actually from…my cousin….” Alphys stared at her, her own face dropping. Family? It had been a year since Alphys and Undyne had confessed to each other and the monsters had come to the surface. Yet, it had not occurred to her that Undyne had any family left after the Great Battle. It was a well-known fact that she had come from a long line of warriors who had all perished in the front lines of the battle, trying to defeat the humans. Undyne was orphaned at the young age of six and had been raised the old tortoise guy and some other monsters, even at one point Asgore himself.

That’s when Alphys put two and two together. Of course Undyne would be acting strange after receiving the letter from family she had no idea existed.

“Well, what does it say?” Alphys asked anxiously, her brows knitting together.

“I don’t know. I haven’t opened it up yet.” Undyne huffed, stirring the noodles that had now boiled into their soft form. Alphys got up, pushing her glasses up her nose, and timidly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Undyne stopped stirring and put one of her claws over Alphys’. There was a moment of silence between them before Undyne spoke up.

“W-well! I suppose there’s no use waiting! Let’s see what this bastard has to say after eighteen years!” Undyne said, some of her vigor coming back as she turned to kiss Alphys on the top of her head. Alphys smiled and let go of her, and Undyne rummaged into her jean pocket to pull out a crumpled envelope. Flattening it against the counter, Undyne took a deep breathe, then pulled the tab sealing it together off.

            Dear My Cousin Undyne,

I have written this letter to inform you that the very last of our clan, my father, the Great Warrior Lir, has passed on from this life. As his final instruction, he wished that I reunite with my clan. Upon some research, I learnt that you and I are now the last remaining members. That is of no consequence though. I will arrive within a week to come and join you, as my father has wished. Make necessary accommodations before my arrival.

                                               Yours Truly,

                                                  Nuala

There was a moment of silence as the two read over the frilly-scripted letter together. Alphys was beyond surprise now. Here? The final cousin of Undyne coming to their house? But why now? Where had they been all this time? She glanced nervously at Undyne, who had yet to show any emotion to the news.  It was hard to see what she thought, her eyes casted downwards at the writing in her hands.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Alphys jumped back at Undyne’s sudden outburst.  She was in a rage that seemed unquenchable. Stomping over to the dining table, her fist slammed down, placing the letter in the middle of it. Glowing blue spears seemingly appeared from nowhere and were aimed at the piece of paper.

“THOSE ASSHOLES DON’T TALK TO ME FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS, PRETENDING THEY DON’T EXIST AND THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST SHOW UP UNANNOUNCED LIKE WE’RE BEST FRIENDS OR SOMETHING?!” Undyne growled, motioning her hands and the spears all struck the letter at once. The table split into three different pieces. “ WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE! I SWEAR AS SOON AS THAT TWERP GETS OVER HERE I’M GONNA- I’M GONNA…!”

Just then the doorbell rang, interrupting Undyne’s rant.

“O-oh no…they’re already here!” Alphys whined, bringing her claws to her face. Today was their weekly get together with their favorite skeleton brothers, Papyrus and Sans.

“UNDYNE! IT IS I, YOUR GREATEST PRODEGE, PAPYRUS!” The two could hear Papyrus’ boisterous voice from the other side of the door.

“I-I could send them away…” Alphys said, getting out a remote from her lab coat pocket and pressing a button. A robot that look similar to a mini street sweeper came out of a broom closet, went over to the scattered table scraps and started to clean it up. Meanwhile, Alphys had traveled over to a back room and came back lugging another table.

“No. It’s fine. Besides, I have to tell Papyrus about our next training session, anyway.” Undyne said, walking over to lift the table, carrying the entire object over her head and placing it where their last table had stood. “I’m lucky you always come prepared, babe, or we’d all be eating on the floor.”

“We could’ve eaten on the couch in the living room.” Alphys offered, going to the door.

“WE WILL NOT EAT ON THE COUCH! SANS ALWAYS DROPS SOME SORT OF FOOD ON IT!”

“well, i would appreciate if you would with- _stain_ your insults, Undyne.” Sans was wearing a smirk, stepping through the now open door.

“UNDYNE! WHY WERE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO ANSWER THE DOOR? YOU WERE YELLING RATHER LOUDLY, MY FRIEND.” Papyrus walked in after Sans, wearing his usual good-hearted smile.

“yo Alphy. what’s going on here? things do seem a little… _fishy_.” Sans said, a lazy grin on his face as his glowing pin pricks eyed Undyne.

“W-well we just received some news…” Alphys stuttered, also sending a nervous glance at her girlfriend.

“We can talk about that later! I have spaghetti cooking on the stove!” Undyne said, giving a hearty laugh. There was something behind it, though. It didn’t quiet reach her eyes.

“SPAGHTETTI! WHAT OCCASION COULD BE SO SPECIAL THAT SUCH A SPECIAL DISH IS SERVED?!”

“This occasion…is more special than I had planned.” Undyne said with another chuckle as she scratched the back of her head, making her way to the kitchen.  The bone brothers glanced at one another and shrugged.

“P-please don’t press anything, guys.” Alphys said, her eyebrows knitting together. “S-she'll talk when she’s ready.”

Nodding, they followed Alphys into the kitchen for what they expected to be an interesting dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay! First chapter done! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns, or critiques, please message me on here or find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bound-in-bones
> 
> Okay, bye bye! ｡(✿‿✿)｡


End file.
